Isn’t This Kinda Bad For Him?
is the two hundred and thirty-third chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The benched Seirin members are surprised that Kagami has entered the Zone right from the beginning of the match. Hyūga remembers the atmosphere he felt around Kagami before the start, and he realizes it is the same as the time when he entered the Zone against Tōō. Koganei asks the team's coach, Riko, on what they should do next as they didn't expect Kagami to enter the Zone right from the start of the game. As the benched members and the rest think of what to do, Kagami goes on and uses his Meteor Jam to score another basket against Rakuzan. Kagami makes the shot surprising everyone as this marks two constructive Meteor Jams in a row. From the sidelines, Aomine and his teammates are observing the match. Momoi asks if this is all right because the Zone drains the user's stamina completely. Aomine then describes the Zone as a bathtub, and that when someone is using it, it is as if he is pulling the plug out of a tub. As he or she watches the water drain away, it symbolizes the stamina the person is wasting. They then conclude that in the state Kagami is in right now, he will run out of stamina during the first half. The Rakuzan players are overwhelmed by Kagami's skill, as he scores yet another basket resulting in 4-0 for Seirin. However, at the moment, Kagami is taking on the position of both offense and defense, which drains him of his stamina at a faster rate. Realizing this, Riko decides to substitude Kuroko for Mitobe as he is better at defense than Kuroko. Riko knows the risks of the Zone and decides that instead of stopping Kagami, they should allow him to use his skills to the fullest-- concentrating mainly on the offensive and this way perserving his stamina. As Kuroko is subbed out, the crowd comments that they want to see more of Kuroko's play. Realizing this, Kuroko knows he will be needed later on in the game and that he should perserve his strengh for now. On the court, Hyūga, Kiyoshi and Mitobe tell Kagami to leave the defense to them as he should only focus on the offense. As the game resumes, Kagami passes Hayama and advances to take a basket. Mibuchi and Nebuya try to stop him, but Kagami uses a fake and scores the basket. The familiar faces in the audience are surprised by Kagami's fake. As the game continues on, Hyūga boosts up the team's spirits by saying that Kagami is not the only one Rakuzan should be worried about. Kagami makes a three-pointer, resulting in 11-2 for Seirin. The benced Rakuzan players feel as if they should take a time-out, but their coach Shirogane declines, saying that this is not nearly enough to shake Akashi. Akashi decides to go on the offense as he tells Hayama to change marks with him. Seeing as Kagami is better than Midorima in his Zone state, Akashi decides that he will be guarding Kagami himself. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Taiga Kagami's Zone *Taiga Kagami's Meteor Jam Navigation